My last breath
by Dark-flames
Summary: An angstdramaaction adventure songfic to Evanescence song ‘My last breath’. It deals with death of characters and angst so if you’re sensitive don’t go there. Highly recommend it, personally a fave of all my work! Read and review.


'My Last Breath'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not profit or own the characters of Harry Potter, or the lyrics of Evanescence. If I did, I'd be sitting on a nice beach in Hawaii sipping some coce and writing a new best seller... Obviously I'm not, but maybe one day!  
  
Summary: Just a songfic to Evanescence song 'My last breath'. It deals with death of characters and angst so if you're sensitive don't go there. Please review.  
  
Love Dark Flames  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
All those memories they still haunt me. I would almost like to laugh about that now. Almost.  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
I look at the boy that now stands tall, I can feel his presence, and I can feel his fear. You see I'm long gone, but his tears they still hurt me. I see his eyes close as if the world has slowed down and just a few seconds feels like a whole minute. He looks at me and I could almost hear the gasp as he screams my name. But his scream is empty, so it doesn't reach those there beside him. I am beside him, but they don't know.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
We always shared a special connection. All three of us. Now there's only one of us left, with me no longer living down there with them, but I can still be there, still move around them. Ron was killed a week ago from today. Killed by Voldemorts most powerful death eaters. But Ron didn't go down without a fight, he took them all with him. There where fifty of them. One look. Like a bolt of lightning his eyes shine through everything else and with a cry of hatred he turns to Lord Voldemort to send off yet another spell.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
They fought a while longer, until they both crumpled. It was true what the prediction said, one of them had to die, and now it was only a battle of who could find strength too draw the last breath. I run there, well as close to running as a dead person manages obviously. 'Harry!' I keep screaming his name, his eyes shoot open, but they look around and defeat seems to scream inside them. Oh no, no nononono! He thinks I wasn't real. He thinks he saw what he wanted to see. Can't you hear me Harry? 'Harry, please stay alive. You'll find rest, soon we'll be together again, just please not yet. You are so close to winning this war now. Think of the Weasley's, you can give them their vengeance, I know you can. And think of Dumbledore, he believes in you, he loves you so much. And of all of us, we're right here darling, we're right here waiting for you but you have to stay a little while longer. HARRY!' RON! I scream inside my head. WHERE ARE YOU? You promised you'd be there for us, always and forever. God Ron. I need you right now, I need your help.  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
I am sitting behind him and I can feel his chest under my arms as he draws his shuddering breaths.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
'I'm fighting with you, god Harry I'm fighting with you, and we all are.'  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
I hear a sound and raise my head from where it was resting on Harry's blood covered shoulder. 'Ron...' 'Hermione, I heard you, I saw everything, I just had to help the others first, he would have wanted them safe.' 'I know.' We both start whispering words of love to Harry, our best friend who is lying there on the hard, cold stone waiting to join us in our world.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
I smile through my tears as I remember, all those things we used to do.  
  
Sweet rapture Light  
  
Oh let him make it, oh let him win.  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I know he's dying, I know he knows it too, I can feel it I can see it, as long as that bastard on the other side of the ruins goes first, then Harry is ready. We missed him so much. Harry...  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
There a sudden shiver that runs through his body and I kiss his cheek. Snow is falling all around us, but he is still warm. Ron and me are giving him all the warmth we can find.  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
So much lost, so much death. Even those we never knew, or thought of, it hurts. Life is such a precious thing. I feel more tears running down my face and I look to see that Ron is silently crying too, and our tears are all falling down onto the dying body of our best friend.  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
I remember when they both woke up that one winter morning. I was almost found. They had run out into the forest screaming wearing only their too small pyjamas.  
  
Hiding in a hollow treecome find me  
  
I was sitting there waiting for them but they walked right past me. I cried then...  
  
I know you hear me  
  
Suddenly his eyes fly open... 'Mione...'  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
I notice the tears falling from his eyes, those green beautiful eyes. I still love them. I still love him so much it aches in my heart every second of my time. They keep falling. I bend my head and start kissing them away. His eyes lock with mine.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Behind us a life is lost, to us I can only say it's joy. The dark lord has fallen, now it is time for his defeater to find his peace. 'Mione, Ron? Is he?' 'Yes, you can rest now.' 'Your safe now...' 'I...' He draws one last breath. One last long breath that he holds onto as he reaches out to touch me, and I am scared for how he will react as his hand finds mine, and he gasps from the cold. 'I love you. Never think... Never otherwise. Love you both.' 'I love you too.'  
  
And Ron smiles behind me and reaches out to put a comforting hand on Harry's.  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
I can feel him making peace with himself, I can feel him readying himself to go. To join us. But to leave the world he has come to love. He's tiered, I can feel it in my soul.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Again I remember. That night he said he loved me.  
  
Sweet rapture Light  
  
And my answer was the same.  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
We'll be together now. All three of us. Best friends forever right?  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
'Forever isn't long my love.' He whispers...  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
His lips move silently in a last quiet prier. I know he isn't a very religious one, but he prays now. For the world. For us. And he smiles.  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
One last cry escapes his soft lips.  
  
No ones there  
  
And the black of the night takes him over.  
  
Say goodnight  
  
A tear slip out of his closed eyes. It runs down his face and I can feel my heart nearly break.  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I whisper in his ear. 'Don't be afraid love.'  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
'HERMIONE!' The last cry that shakes the stone, the walls, the earth.  
  
And then he opens his eyes again. That glow I saw when I held Ron's hand as he faded away.  
  
Then he hugs us both. It's not a friendly hug, not a loving hug. It's a bone crushing kind, one of need, of lost love, of pain. ' You're real?' 'Course we are mate. So are you.' He looks down at his body. And he draws what should be a deep breath. 'I can draw breath?' Both Ron and me look at him. We have both felt the harsh agony that death brings, the longing for your life that has been taken from you, all too soon. 'We'll draw breaths as long as we should have. We are still young. We still have a long time until forever.' 'Forever isn't long' Harry replies as always, looking at Ron, his hands still around the both of us. 'No but it's enough. For now...' I look at him with all my love filling my eyes. Then he kisses me. And that kiss would last forever. And he was right, forever wasn't long... Eternity is longer!  
  
Authors Notes: I wasn't even planning on publishing this, but now I'm considering making a whole story, not songfic, that eventually leads up to this, but that starts from before Hermione died, and explains everything that happened up until the end of this one, and maybe even a while after, since I find that many questions are left unanswered here. It all depends on the response I get from this one, so please review.  
  
Dark Flames 


End file.
